


Coffee Zombie

by superfandomqueen



Series: Marvel Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Mainly its Reader threatening Clint over coffee, Steve is a very unhelpful friend, and he thinks it's funny, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Coffee loves Y/N and Y/N loves coffee. Even when she’s first waking up and doesn’t process things very well coffee helps her.





	Coffee Zombie

Y/N rubbed her eyes as she entered the kitchen, yawning. Sitting down at the counter, she made grabby hands towards the coffee pot.

“Cooofffffeeeee,” Y/N whined, pouting. Only no one was in the kitchen yet. Everyone was out early for an Alert and now they were sleeping or getting up, not as far as the kitchen.

Y/N realized this when she opened her eyes, letting out a pitiful whine she reluctantly got up and started the coffee pot.

. . . . .

 

“Well, hello there,” Clint greeted, walking into the kitchen, going directly to the coffee pot and drinking from it. Y/N opened one eye and glared.

“If you dare drink all of that on me, I will fucking fillet you alive.”

. . . . .

 

“Cooooffffeeee,” Y/N moaned, shuffling into the kitchen at 5 am. Clint was already drinking the coffee. Glaring at him, Y/N threatened, “Fucking drink that all and I’ll break all of Hulk’s figurines and blame it on you.”

Clint slowly passed it to her, taking it, she threw back her head and took the rest of the hot coffee like a shot of whiskey.

“Did I threaten you? Sorry, I tend to do odd things before I have had a pot of coffee in the morning,” Y/N chirped, eyes bright and eager, heading to the fridge to find food for breakfast.

. . . . .

 

After the third or fourth time of being threatened by a sleepy Y/N, Clint started to find it amusing. Scary, but amusing.

He noticed that she only swore before coffee, there never was another time that he heard her swear, ever. How she shuffles into the kitchen in the morning and it turns into a stride and smile after her first four cups. Y/N cooking was pretty darn good.

Though, it seemed like something was going on between Y/N and Steve. As much as Clint wanted to ask Y/N out, if she was already taken, he couldn’t.

. . . . .

 

“Steeeevvvvvveeeee, I need your help. I want to ask him out, but I don’t know how,” Y/N groaned as Steve chuckled, chucking a wadded up piece of paper at him.

He uncrumpled it. Snorting, he read aloud, “Pros and Cons about Clinton Francis Barton-“

“Shut up! I made that to hopefully make sense. Ugh, I feel like a fucking teen who has fallen in love for the first time.”

Y/N chucked a ball towards the roof of Steve’s room and caught it when it came back down. Pausing her little rhythm with the ball to turn up Steve’s stereo. Humming along to the song ‘More Than a Feeling’ by Boston, she jiggled her leg and tapped her fingers to the rhythm.

“You could just tell him, ya’know.”

“It’s never that easy.”

“Sure thing.”

. . . . .

 

“Morning, Y/N,” Clint greeted the next morning, Y/N moaned in response. Leaning on the counter in front of her. “What’s wrong, pumpkin cake? Did Steve dump you?”

Y/N looked up at him confused, “Why would Steve dump me?”

“Because you’re dating,” Clint stated as if it was obvious.

“I’m not, dumbass. Steve is the most unhelpful friend who has not been helping me with trying to ask you. He’s an asshole.”

Y/N clasped her hand around her mug and took a deep drink from it.

“What?” Y/N demanded, Clint was staring at her, his jaw slack.

“You’re not dating anyone and you’ve been trying to figure out how to ask me out?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

Clint sobered up, “Can I, uh, can I-“

“Kiss me, Clinton Francis Barton.”

Y/N leaned upwards capturing his lips.

Clint moaned, “You taste like coffee.”

Y/N smirked.


End file.
